dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Saga: Episode 2
This is the second episode of Dragon Saga, and it belongs to Saiyan Saga (Dragon Saga) 'Story' (Narrator): In the last episode of Dragon Saga, Ryo, our main hero gets sent to Kame-senin's Turtle Hermits house for training against the saiyans, an agressive alien race. Is Ryo going to beat the Saiyans? Ryo is throwing some punches at Yamcha, although Yamcha is blocking them all with his hand, making Ryo more sweating. Ryo tries to kick Yamcha in the knee, although he couldnt land it because Yamcha punched Ryo in the face. Ryo, would get launched against Roshi's house wall. (Ryo): Oww! (Rubs his back head) Why the hell did you do THAT!? (Yamcha): Oh, my bad, Ryo. (He walks close to Ryo, offering a hand to get up) (Ryo, accepting the hand): How do you even do those magic tricks? (Yamcha): What magic tricks? (Ryo): Oh, you know.. Flying, throwing fire.. etc. Master Roshi walks out of the house (Roshi): It is called a Ki-blast, not a fire ball. And, in order to learn to fly, you must learn to control your ki. Without Ki... You wont learn anything. Oh, and uh.. Yamcha? (Yamcha): Yes. Master Roshi? (Roshi): Go fix the wall, you sent Ryo flying to. (Yamcha): Uh... Yeah.. alright. Later, Ryo walks in the house, and sees Master Roshi reading a play-boy magazine. (Ryo): Master Roshi? Uh.. I am hungry. (Roshi, while reading the magazine): Go check the..- The fridge. (Roshi has a small nosebleed) Ryo walks to the kitchen, and opens up the fridge. The fridge has everything, from eggs to A-Class meat and vegetables. (Ryo): Holy A-Class COW! A few minutes later, Roshi walks into the fridge, and see's Ryo, finishing the last meal in the kitchen. (Roshi): Woah, WHAT THE- RYO! Did you eat EVERYTHING!? (Ryo): Yeah. but you didn't give me a limit of how much can I eat, so I felt even more hungrier watching the food lying in the fridge.. And also, it gives me strength, so I can work even harder. (Roshi): Oh my god. SO, what am i goi-... Work harder? Alright then. Get to work. Commercial break (Random Guy): Hey. Do you like Dragon Ball? What about Dragon Ball Z? Did you know that there's also Dragon Ball SUPER? From now on, WATCH DRAGON BALL SUPER 9 AM AT FUJI TV! THE OFFICIAL SEQUEL TO DRAGON BALL Z! Are you ready to go SUPER SAIYAN GOD?! Commercial End. Ryo is lifting weights now. He is now lifting 55 Kilograms. Later he channges to a 1 ton. At midight, he changes to 5 tons. Next day Ryo is training with Yamcha. Yamcha is getting #REKT by Ryo. Ryo is giving all he's got and he eventually launches Yamcha into the sea. (Ryo): ARRRGH!!! TAKE THAT YAMCHA! RRAAAAAWRRR! Ryo's eyes are glowing red, but stops, because getting distracted by Roshi. (Roshi): Good work, Ryo. (Ryo): Thanks... (He is sweating very hard) Huff. (Pats down his clothes) I'm Hungry. (Roshi): Uhh. Too bad. The fridge is empty. (Ryo): Alright then.. I-I... I can live. Later, Ryo is standing infront of a beach. Ryo's eyes are glowing red, but it is stopping eventually. (Ryo): AAARGH! The end. Category:Fan Fiction